The Mafia & The Boy
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Semi-Mafia AU. Kise saw a gruesome scene, his life will pay the price. Kuroko have to kill him. Will Kuroko kill Kise or let him alive? Their destiny will change once Kuroko makes the wrong decision. And never they imagine in one way or another they are the same. [Mafia!Kuroko x Kid!Kise] #KuroKiDay


**A/N: YEAHHHH TODAY IS THE DAY! I LOVE THIS DAY WOOOO! EVERYONE HAPPY KUROKI DAY! (11/7) ! To celebrate this day, I need to start fic of KuroKi #slap Well, it will be short and I will update it randomly up to my moods.. Heheheheh XDD **

**And maybe, if anyone notice, my writing style in this fic kinda of change right? XD**

**Also, if there's still a lot of grammar mistakes, please just ignore it! Since My Beta, Crystalbutterfly04's computer is broken and is just fixed and sadly, Word haven't been install so in the mean time... There will no beta! **

**Warning: Boy Love, a large gap age love, Typos, Grammars error**

**Disclaimer: Picture and KnB is now owned by me! Credits to owner!**

* * *

**The Mafia & The Loner**

**Chapter 1**

_"Die!"_

_"Get away from here, you filth!" _

_"Shoo! Don't infect your dirtiness here!"_

That's what most of kids in his school said about him. Everyday is just like a curse. Everyday he needs to endure it. Endure the bad stuffs said about. Outside, he ignore it as if it never happen. Ignoring every bullying he faced. Always keeping his poker face. Ignoring everything of this world, the people. Hating this world, the people.

Locking himself inside his only safe cage. There's no disturbance, only tranquility reside. Although still that's what now what he earn from the bottom of his heart but it is better than what he experience in school. A torturous hell as what is describe by him.

A pity really, why is it?

Such a young boy, who have good look and in reality, a cheerful and positive personality is bullied. But because he is bullied, he concealed all his feelings into an empty, emotionless mask.

How everyone is such an idiot only looking down on him, since he have no more parents and no siblings and no close relatives to take care of him, able to survive in this harsh reality. It's suppose to be the other way around, isn't it? They should be proud of him!

What if they see themselves as him? Oh, he bet that they will never survive and just beg in the streets.

That boy.

Who's surviving in the torturous hell, alone name is Kise Ryouta.

And now, he didn't care if he is out late in the night without no one guarding him nor caring him, walking in the busy night streets. He just keep on walking ignoring the noises of the drunk people, or male heating on some females and other activities that starts in midnight.

He's getting tired of just walking with no any goals or so whatever and decided to head home. Of course he didn't walk in _another _busy streets with loud, noisy and ear-hurting noises around and decide to use an alley, which is dark, deserted and quite. It has this aura that _if youngsters walk at this alley, your life will pay the price. _

But of Kise don't really care about it as everyday there's no meaning of life in his dictionary; although he will not choose suicide as an option.

As he is getting deeper into the alley, faint, but he knew that he heard something. He don't know what but ignore the noise and keep on walking.

But he realize that when he continues on walking, the voice is getting louder and louder, huskier and it sounded like.. panicking.

Kise knew he need to stop walking. He had a bad feeling of this. His instincts told him to turn back and walk in the crowds. But his mind keep on denying everything and stubbornly, continue to walk.

But suddenly, there's was no more loud noise. Only the rustle of wind could be heard. This time, he knew something was not right. He knew he is endangering his life.

His feeling is right.

Below his foot, something doesn't feel quite right. There's a puddle of liquid with a few bodies decorating the liquid in a various position. Although, he doubt that this is liquid. He cast down his eyes and when he realize what he's stepping on, he widen his eyes in shock and quickly covered his mouth with his right palm, suddenly his stomach feeling sick.

Blood.

Blood with a lot of dead corpses, he realize.

He quickly step back, wanting to run back from where he came from.

He knew before he mad e a wrong decision and need to follow his guts.

He need to escape, _now_.

He quickly turn his back and immediately run, as his life depends on it. But before he is getting further with the gruesome, unforgettable scene that will forever stuck on his head, someone harshly push him to the brick-wall and chock him tightly with his attacker's left hand and a gun pointed right beside his head.

"As you have seen what I've done, you are not permitted to live." The attacker soft yet at the same time cold, stated.

The attacker's sharp, cold, teal eyes glare sharply right to Kise, moonlight reflecting it and Kise must admit it is beautiful, with the attacker's hair glowing a bit of the moonlight's light, adding a feeling of elegant. Although, his aura doesn't seem to have any feeling of _positive_ and Kise felt electricity jolt throughout his body when he is pierced with the glare the attacker gave.

The attacker's covered-with-glove-hand press the trigger slowly while he said, "...Die."

* * *

...**To Be continue!**

**A/N: What do u think guys? Is it interesting? I hope it is! I just finish this at 1:13 a.m. in the morning in my country and I need to sleep now and also I have test tomorrow, so... wish me luck! I do hope u enjoy and keep on supporting this fic! XD**

**Let's meet again in the next chapter! **


End file.
